Camera modules (or components) are often employed in mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. Examples include, for instance, compact camera modules that include a carrier mounted to a base, digital camera shutter modules, components of digital cameras, cameras in games, medical cameras, surveillance cameras, etc. Such camera modules have become more complex and now tend to include more moving parts. In some cases, for example, two compact camera module assemblies can be mounted within a single module to improve picture quality (“dual camera” modules). In other cases, an array of compact camera modules can be employed. Due to the increased complexity of different module designs, power consumption is increased, which in turn leads to an increase in the amount of heat that is produced by the module. Unfortunately, the increased production of heat can be a problem due to the fact that certain polymeric components in the camera modules (e.g., base, carrier, or cover) are not highly heat sensitive. Overtime, this can ultimately lead to a malfunction of the camera sensor.
As such, a need exists for a polymer composition that can be readily employed in the molded parts of camera modules.